The invention relates to a system for visualisation of optical markings of an ophthalmic lens, comprising                a light source supplying an incident light beam illuminating the ophthalmic lens,        on the optical path of the incident beam, reflecting means arranged downstream from the ophthalmic lens and a collimation and magnifying lens arranged upstream from the ophthalmic lens,        a camera, the lens, the ophthalmic lens and the reflecting means being arranged on the same main optical axis.        